Secrets of my heart
by Vulpecula Blishwick
Summary: Es gibt Zeiten, da hört man auf seinen Verstand. Manchmal siegt die Vernunft, obwohl das eigene Herz verzweifelt gegen die Brust hämmert, vor Schmerz zerspringt und irgendwann stumm bleibt. Es handelt sich hier um eine Sammlung von OS, nicht um eine zusammenhängende Geschichte. Abwechselnd aus der Sicht von HG oder DM geschrieben.
1. Kapitel 1 – Begegnung

Kapitel 1 - Begegnung

Es war ein regnerischer, stürmischer Tag, mitten im Oktober. Die Wolken hingen tief und dunkelgrau über der Landschaft. Das leise „plopp" des Apparierens ging in dem Heulen des Windes unter. Nur wenige Zauberer und Hexen waren in der Winkelgasse unterwegs. Das Wetter trieb sie dazu, in ihren warmen Wohnzimmern vor den Kaminen zu bleiben.

Er zog seinen wehenden Reiseumhang enger um sich. Mit gesenkten Kopf eilte er durch die unbelebte Straße. Vorbei an _Flourish und Blotts, Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus_ und _Gringotts._ Er war mit einem Freund im Tropfenden Kessel verabredet und spät dran. So wie er seinen dunkelhäutigen Freund kannte, würde dieser jedoch noch auf sich warten lassen. Pünktlichkeit war noch nie Blaise' Stärke gewesen.

Durch den Hintereingang betrat er das schäbige Lokal, was allen Magiern als Durchgang von der Muggelwelt in die Winkelgasse bekannt war. Automatisch sah er sich um, als der den Lokalbereich erreichte. Wie schon erwartet waren auch hier nur wenige Magier.

Ein alter Mann saß an einem Ecktisch und ein Paar mittleren Alters stand am Eingang und unterhielt sich energisch. Seinen Erwartungen entsprechend war sein Kumpel noch nicht da. Mit einem Nicken begrüßte der junge Mann Tom, den Wirt des Tropfenden Kessel.

Sein Blick traf dabei auf einen weiteren Gast des Lokals. Es war eine junge Hexe, die am Tresen saß und ihr Glas anstarrte. Sie hielt es vor sich und schwenkte es leicht. Ihr abwesender Blick lag auf der hellen Flüssigkeit in dem Glas. Ein leichtes Ziehen durchfuhr den Zauberer bei dem Anblick der Hexe. Seit mittlerweile einem Jahr hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, ihr hier zu begegnen, wollte es eigentlich auch nicht.

Mit erhobenen Haupt und emotionsloser Miene trat er neben sie an den Tresen. „Hallo." begrüßte er die Hexe knapp. Sie sah müde aus. Augenringe zierten ihr zartes Gesicht. Ihre lockige Mähne hatte sie zu einem praktischen Zopf gebunden. Er wollte sie nicht begrüßen, konnte sie aber auch nicht einfach ignorieren.

Wie aus einer Trance gerissen, fuhr ihr Kopf nach seiner Begrüßung zu ihm. Erschrocken weiteten sich ihre Augen. Auch sie schien nicht mit ihm gerechnet zu haben. Ebenfalls wirkte auch sie nicht besonders begeistert. Er sah den Schrecken in ihren Augen, der sich nach und nach in Erschöpfung verwandelte. „Draco." murmelte sie leise.

„Ich dachte nicht, dich hier zu treffen." führte er das Gespräch monoton fort, während Tom ihm einen Feuerwhiskey brachte. Tom wusste, was er trinken würde, war er doch mit Blaise schon oft genug in diesem Lokal versackt.

„Wie geht es dir?" erkundigte er sich, als von der Hexe keine Reaktion folgte. „Gut." versicherte sie leise und ein verkrampftes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Das sieht anders aus." konterte er kalt. Neben ihm seufzte die Hexe fast lautlos.

„Nein. Es ist wirklich alles gut." Misstrauisch hob er eine Augenbraue. „Wie läuft's mit Weasley? Ich denke, ihr seid noch immer liiert?" „Ja. Wir sind noch zusammen. Es läuft gut. Wir… wir sind glücklich. Ron ist glücklich." Die junge Hexe schien jegliche Überzeugung, die sie noch aufbringen konnte, in diese Aussage legen zu wollen. Innerlich lachte der ehemalige Slytherin hämisch auf.

„Du wirst dich also nicht von ihm trennen?" Sie schien diese Frage erwartet zu haben.

Die junge Hexe schüttelte schwach, aber überzeugt den Kopf. „Wir haben das bereits besprochen. Ich werde ihn nicht verlassen. Wir…" „Liebst du ihn?" unterbrach er sie kalt.

Erneut weiteten sich ihre Augen kurz, bevor sie ihre Fassung wieder erlangte. „Ich werde ihn nicht verlassen. Das einzig spielt eine Rolle. Ron und ich gehören zusammen. Wir sollten zusammen sein. So war es geplant. Von Anfang an. Seine Familie wollte es, unsere Freunde wollten es, er wollte es und irgendwann wollte ich es auch." beantwortete sie seine Frage, ohne eigentlich auf sie einzugehen. „Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet." Seine Stimme war eisig und sein Blick von unterdrücktem Zorn durchzogen.

„Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur noch etwas sagen. Da du ja mit Weasley glücklich…" Er legte jeden Sarkasmus, den er besaß in die Betonung dieses Wortes. „…bist, wird es dich ja nicht weiter stören." Kurz pausierte er, um sich seine Worte zurecht zulegen. „Ich werde in einem Monat heiraten. Sie ist reinblütig. Es passt. Wir werden im Manor zusammen wohnen. Sie ist wirklich schön und auch intelligent." Nichts von seiner ruhigen Stimme ließ sein Bekümmern mit dieser Situation durchscheinen.

Ein Schatten legte sich über die Augen der Hexe. „Oh." hauchte sie tonlos. „Dann sollte man dir gratulieren und euch alles Gute wünschen." brachte sie stockend hervor, während sie erneut ihr Glas betrachtete. Ihren Kopf drehte sie von dem Zauberer weg.

„Ich habe dich wirklich geliebt, Hermione." murmelte er, eher zu sich, als zu ihr, bevor er Tom das Geld für den Whiskey auf den Tresen legte. Er drehte sich um und eilte zum Ausgang. Das Treffen mit Blaise hatte er schon längst vergessen.

So sah er nicht, wie sich Tränen in den Augen der Hexe bildeten. Ebenso hörte er nicht mehr das leise Flüstern der jungen Frau am Tresen. „Ich liebe dich noch immer."


	2. Kapitel 2 - das Richtige

„Du tust das Richtige." Immer wieder wiederholte sie ihr Mantra. Sie stand in einem großen, hell eingerichteten Raum vor einem großen Spiegel. Ihre Haare waren zu einer eleganten Hochsteckfrisur zusammengesteckt und ihr Kleid saß perfekt.

„Du siehst nicht so aus, wie du aussehen solltest." murmelte sie ihrem Spiegelbild zu. „Du solltest lächeln und fröhlich sein." Ihr Spiegelbild sah sie mitleidig an.

„Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich." Hermione schnaubte verächtlich. „Natürlich mache ich mich nicht lächerlich. Ich tue hier schließlich das Richtige. Aber wem sag ich das überhaupt."

„Mach dir doch nichts vor." Wütend kniff die junge Hexe ihre Augen zusammen.

„Ich mache mir nichts vor! Ach, was sag ich überhaupt! Jetzt red' ich schon mit einem Spiegelbild." knurrte sie zornig.

Ja, was redete sie hier. Harry und Ginny hatte sie nicht in den Raum gelassen. „Ich kann jetzt niemanden in meiner Nähe gebrauchen!" hatte sie durch die verschlossene Tür gerufen. „Wenn das hier klappen soll, dann muss ich mich konzentrieren! Und dazu brauch ich meine Ruhe!" Niemand war jetzt mit ihr in diesem Zimmer. Ron würde sie erst recht nicht einlassen.

Erschöpft ließ sie sich vor ihrem Spiegelbild sinken und betrachtete es eingehend. „Tue ich hier wirklich das Richtige?" fragte sie aufrichtig. Die Hexe ihr gegenüber sah sie verwirrt an, antwortete aber nicht. Wie auch, war es ja nur ihr Abbild. Ein Seufzen entfleuchte ihr. Sie seufzte seit einigen Wochen öfter. Nie hatte sie früher so oft geseufzt. Darüber, woran das lag, wollte die intelligente Hexe nicht nachdenken.

Energisch erhob sie sich und funkelte ihr Ebenbild trotzig an. „Ja! Ich tue das Richtige! Er liebt mich und ich liebe ihn. Ganz bestimmt. Wir gehören zusammen! Wir haben so lange darum gekämpft zusammen zu sein. Gekämpft, um glücklich zu sein! Ich kann und werde jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen! Ich bin Hermione Jean Granger, die intelligenteste Hexe ihres Jahrganges. Wenn ich mich zu etwas entschlossen habe, ziehe ich es auch durch!" Mit jedem Wort wurde ihre Stimme fester.

Plötzlich wurde sie sich bewusst, wie viele Menschen draußen auf sie warten würden. Alle würden sie erwartungsvoll ansehen und auf jede ihrer Bewegungen achten. Ihre Knie fingen an zu zittern und wurden weich. Eilig setzte sie sich wieder vor ihren Spiegel.

„Ist es noch immer richtig? Richtig, nachdem was alles in der Vergangenheit passiert ist? Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du IHN liebst?" Hermione stöhnte verzweifelt. Manchmal hasste sie ihre innere Stimme für dieses Talent, immer zum falschen Zeitpunkt die Sprache für sich zu entdecken.

„Ja, ich habe gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe. Aber es ist nun mal vorbei. Es hat nicht funktioniert. Und es würde nie funktionieren. Wir sind einfach zu verschieden – schon immer gewesen. Außerdem hatten wir nie eine richtige Beziehung." Sie versuchte sich selbst zu überzeugen. Ihrem Blick war anzusehen, dass dies bisher nicht funktionierte.

Ein weiteres Seufzen drang ihre Kehle empor. „Wir würden nie zusammen glücklich werden können. Ich hatte ihm immer gesagt, dass ich mich nicht trennen kann. Er hat es akzeptiert, also war es auch für ihn ok, dass aus ihm und mir nie ein uns wird." Die Hexe schüttelte hastig den Kopf. Hatte sie sich geirrt, oder hatte ihr Spiegelbild sie gerade mitleidig angelächelt? Das konnte nicht sein. Das war sicherlich der Stress der letzten Tage, der ihr zu schaffen machte und sie fantasieren ließ.

„Du hättest um eurer UNS kämpfen können." sprach ihre innere Stimme ruhig zu ihr. Hermione lachte missmutig auf. „Hätte ich. Er hätte auch kämpfen können. Hat er nicht. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Er ist verheiratet und ich in wenigen Stunden ebenso."

Ein weiteres Mal stand sie auf und trat mit gehobenen Haupt vor ihren Spiegel. Sie straffte ihre Schultern, strich ihr Kleid in Form und versuchte ein Lächeln. Es wirkte fast echt. Aber echt genug, um alle anderen zu überzeugen.

Selbstbewusst drehte sich die junge Hexe um und trat zur Tür. Als sie diese öffnete und eilig hindurchtreten wollte, stieß sie fast mit ihrem besten Freund und seiner Freundin zusammen.

„Harry! Ginny! Was macht ihr hier?" fragte sie überrascht. „Wir wollten dich holen. Du bist spät dran. Die anderen warten schon und wir hatten Angst, du würdest es dir vielleicht doch noch einmal überlegen." sprudelte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer schnell herunter.

Hermione lächelte ihn sanft an. „Nein Harry. Du kennst mich doch. Wenn ich einmal zu etwas ja gesagt habe, dann stehe ich auch dazu." Jetzt erschien auch auf dem Gesicht des Schutzpatron der magischen Welt ein erleichtertes Grinsen. Er drückte Hermione kurz an sich und hielt sie dann einige Schritte von sich entfernt. „Du siehst gut aus!" Hermione errötete augenblicklich. „Danke." murmelte sie leise.

Währenddessen drückte Ginny ihr einen Blumenstrauß in die Hand. Harry drückte seine beste Freundin ein weiteres Mal. „Mionchen, ich geh schon mal vor. Ich werde vorne gebraucht. Sobald die Musik einsetzt, müsst ihr zwei auch kommen." erklärte er ihr den Ablauf ein letztes Mal. Hermione nickte und ging einige Schritte hinter ihm her. Ginny stand dicht neben ihr und drückte ihre Hand.

Auf dem Weg zur Eingangshalle blickte Hermione sich aufgeregt um. Alles war schön geschmückt. Kurzzeitig glaubte sie, in ihrem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrzunehmen. Als sie sich dorthin umdrehte, sah sie ihn.

Er war hier. Stand an eine Wand gelehnt und sah sie an. Kein Lächeln brachte er über die Lippen. Seine Augen waren emotionslos und kalt. Hermione blinzelte. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete war er verschwunden. „Langsam werde ich wirklich verrückt." murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd und drehte sich wieder in Richtung der geschlossenen Tür.

Ihr Herz war ihr um einiges schwerer geworden. Erneut atmete sie tief ein und aus. „Hermione, du weißt, dass ich deine beste Freundin bin… Ich hoffe du tust hier wirklich das Richtige." Auch die rothaarige Hexe schien sich Sorgen über die bevorstehende Entscheidung zu machen. Besorgt sah sie ihre Freundin an. Hermione sah weiterhin geradeaus. „Ich hoffe es auch." hauchte sie fast lautlos, atmete ein letztes Mal tief ein und trat bei den ersten Takten der Musik in die Kapelle.

Vorbei an ihren Freunden und Bekannten. Vorbei an alten Lehrern, neuen Freunden und ihrer neuen Familie. Am Ende des Ganges vor ihr standen Harry, der Ministerialbeamte des Zaubereiministeriums und er. Er lächelte glücklich über beide Ohren. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie ihn so glücklich gesehen. Ihr Herz lag schwer in ihrer Brust. Wie in Trance trat sie weiter auf ihn zu.

Sie würde die einzig richtige Entscheidung treffen. Sie musste, waren doch so viele davon überzeugt, es würde das Richtige sein. Stetig näherte sie sich ihm. Sein Lächeln wurde immer breiter.

Er war wirklich glücklich. Er wollte diese Hochzeit und sie war es ihm schuldig. Sie könnte ihn nicht verletzen. Nicht nach all dem, was er in den letzten Jahren durch den Krieg erlitten hat. Nein, sie würde zu ihrem Wort stehen und ihn heiraten.

Ihn.

Ronald Weasley.


	3. Kapitel 3 - Ich und Sie

„Trinkst du etwa? Hast du mal auf die Uhr geguckt? Es ist gerade mal früher Nachmittag!" Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, von seinem Glas aufzublicken. Am Morgen hatte er sich bereits in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen und jeglichen Besuch abgewiesen.

Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Pansy was willst du? Du bist weder meine Mutter, noch meine Frau. Was geht es dich denn an?" knurrte er, sein Glas mit der braunen Flüssigkeit vor sich schwenkend.

„Ich bin deine beste Freundin, das sollte Grund genug sein. Außerdem hat deine Frau mich hergerufen. Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich." Während sie sprach, kam die Hexe dichter, kniete sich letzten Endes neben seinen Sessel und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Es gibt keinerlei Grund sich zu sorgen." antwortete Draco tonlos. Pansy lachte hämisch auf, sah ihn jedoch weiterhin bekümmert an.

„Die Hochzeit war schön." murmelte sie. Anscheinend wollte sie das Thema wechseln.

„Hast du etwas anderes erwartet? Mutter hat sie schließlich organisiert. Sie wollte ein Märchen erschaffen und hat es wohl auch geschafft. Riesige Kapelle, überteuertes Orchester, hunderte weiße und rote Rosen, ebenso viele Tauben und was weiß ich noch, was sie alles arrangiert hatte." zählte der blonde Mann auf und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Warum hast du sie geheiratet?" fragte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen nun mit zittriger Stimme. Der Blonde drehte sich zu ihr um und musterte sie. „Stört es dich etwa?" hakte er kalt nach, ließ sie dabei aber nicht aus den Augen. „Um ehrlich zu sein…Ja, es stört mich."

Jetzt war es an ihm, höhnisch aufzulachen. „Hast du etwa noch immer geträumt, dass ich eines Tages dich heiraten würde?" Seine Stimme triefte vor Hohn.

Pansy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber…" „Aber?" unterbrach er sie, erneut den Blick auf sein Glas gerichtet. „Du liebst sie nicht." stellte die Hexe trocken fest. „Das ist kein Grund. Es geht hier um eine Ehe, nicht um die Liebe. Das solltest du nicht vergessen. Astoria und ich haben einen magischen Vertrag geschlossen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Erneut lachte die Hexe auf. „Man könnte fast glauben, du würdest das wirklich von einer Ehe denken." antwortete sie ihm und nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand. Anstatt zu protestieren, ließ der Zauberer sich einfach ein zweites erscheinen.

Noch immer spürte er die Hand der jungen Frau auf seinem Arm.

„Pansy, was willst du?" „Das habe ich bereits gesagt. Wir machen uns Sorgen." „Wir?" Die Hexe räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Ja, wir. Gregory, Blaise und ich. Wir glauben, dass du einen Fehler gemacht haben könntest." Bei diesen Worten fing Draco laut an zu lachen. „Ach, glaubt ihr das? Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?" Mit einem unterdrückten Funkeln in den Augen setzte Pansy zu einer Antwort an.

„Weil du noch immer an dem Schlammblut hängst." Draco, der erneut einen Schluck seines Whiskeys nehmen wollte, verschluckte sich bei diesen Worten und fing krampfhaft an zu husten. Wütend fuhr er zu ihr herum und griff sie unsanft am Oberarm. „Wie kommst du auf diesen Scheiß?" fuhr er die Dunkelhaarige gefährlich an.

Pansy ließ sich von diesem Verhalten nicht beirren. Zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. „Weil ich dich kenne. Ich kenne deine guten und deine schlechten Seiten. Du hast dich damals auf sie eingelassen und…" „Es war lediglich Sex!" unterbrach Draco sie barsch.

Ein mitleidiges Lächeln entstand auf dem Gesicht der Frau. „Du lügst. Willst du wissen, woher ich das weiß? Du hattest, nachdem es mit euch vorbei war, ständig im Schlaf gesprochen. Blaise hat es gehört. Außerdem hast du schon wieder deine scheiß kalte Maske aufgesetzt! Das machst du jedes Mal, wenn du Angst hast, verletzt zu werden! Du mutierst zu dem Eisprinzen, für den dich alle in der Schule gehalten haben!" Mit jedem Satz wurde Pansys Stimme fester und lauter. Mit argwöhnisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen betrachtete der Blonde sie.

„Das ich nicht lache. Ich und ein Schlammblut? Hörst du dir selbst zu? Das du nicht besonders intelligent bist, ist mir schon seit Jahren klar, aber anscheinend bist du dümmer als Greg! Guck dir die Sabberhexe doch einmal an!" Pansy verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Du bist ein Arsch, Draco! Nur weil du die Wahrheit nicht hören willst, musst du nicht gleich beleidigend werden! Wir wissen beide, dass es zwischen euch mehr als nur Sex war. Als wenn dich nach dem Krieg ihr Blut großartig interessiert hat! Es hat schon gereicht zu sehen, wie ihr euch immer heimlich angeguckt habt! Man hätte kotzen können, so furchtbar verliebt habt ihr ausgesehen! Blaise hat es oft genug sehr genau beschrieben. Außerdem hat dich Aussehen nie besonders interessiert! Sonst wären wir niemals so lange zusammen gewesen! Ich weiß selbst, dass ich keine Schönheit bin!" Draco verstärkte seinen Griff um ihren Arm und brachte sie somit zum Schweigen.

Auf ihr Kommentar zu ihrem Aussehen ging er nicht ein. Inzwischen war er aufgestanden und hatte sie ebenso in den Stand gezwungen. Sie standen wenige Zoll voneinander entfernt und funkelten sich zornig an. „Schweig still! Es waren nur heimliche Treffen erotischer Natur. Nichts weiter. Selbst wenn da mehr gewesen wäre, ist es vorbei!"

Für wenige Sekundenbruchteile lächelte die junge Hexe. „Du gibst es also endlich zu." zischte sie gewinnend. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sie los.

Fast unhörbar seufzend trat er an das angrenzende Fenster. „Wieso hast du ihr nie gesagt, was du fühlst?" erkundigte sich Pansy, ihre Neugier in der Stimme gut hörbar.

„Es stand von Anfang an fest, dass es nie ein wir geben würde. Nur ein sie und ein ich. Sie würde dem Werben des Weaselbees irgendwann nachgeben müssen. Es würde so von ihr erwartet werden und es wäre das Vernünftigste. Was hätte die Gesellschaft gesagt? Was hätte werden sollen? Sollte ich mich zwischen ihr und meiner Familie entscheiden? Sollte sie zwischen ihren Freunden und mir wählen?" Das zufällige Treffen einen Monat zuvor im Tropfenden Kessel verschwieg er ihr.

Noch immer stand er am Fenster, mit dem Rücken zu Pansy. Lange standen sie schweigend da. Was er soeben eröffnet hatte, hatte er bisher nie jemanden erzählt. Sie trat bedächtig auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schuler. „Ich hoffe du wirst Astoria nicht zu sehr verletzen! Sie liebt dich." murmelte sie leise.

Draco starrte stur aus dem Fenster, nicht bereit eine Antwort zu geben. Geschlagen seufzend drehte sich Pansy um und trat auf die Tür zu. In der Schwelle verharrte sie.

„Blaise, Greg und ich werden immer deine Freunde sein! Ich hoffe du vergisst sie irgendwann und wirst dir bewusst, dass du jetzt Verpflichtungen hast. Du bist jetzt verheiratet." Leise schloss sie die Tür und ließ Draco allein zurück.


	4. Kapitel 4 - Vermutungen

Es war ein kalter Wintermorgen. Hermione saß in eine Decke eingekuschelt am Fenster ihres gemeinsamen Hauses, mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand und blickte gedankenverloren nach Draußen.

Sie bemerkte kaum, wie ihr Mann zu ihr trat und ihr behutsam seine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Lange beobachtete er sie mit wehleidiger Miene. Irgendwann sammelte er seinen Mut zusammen. Diese eine Frage nagte schon seit langem in ihm, er brauchte Gewissheit.

„Schatz?" fragte er zaghaft. Hermione drehte sich abrupt um und blickte ihn an. „Ja, Ron?"

Sie war mit ihren Gedanken sehr weit weg gewesen. In einer lang vergangenen Zeit. „Wirst du mich jemals so lieben, wie ich dich liebe?" kam es nun aus ihm gesprudelt.

Der Blick der Hexe verriet ihre Verwirrung. „Was soll der Unsinn? Was meinst du damit?" Sie waren mittlerweile zwei Jahre verheiratet und Hermione gab ihr Bestes, um ihrem Mann eine gute Ehefrau zu sein.

Ein kurzer Anflug von Panik durchzog ihre Eingeweide. War sie nicht gut genug gewesen? Hatte Ron bemerkt, dass ihre Gedanken immer wieder in die Vergangenheit trieben? Hatte er etwa bemerkt, was für ein Kampf immer wieder in ihrem Inneren stattfand, gerade dann, wenn sie glaubte, dass ihr Verstand endgültig gesiegt hatte?

Ein Räuspern und Rons gequälter Gesichtsausdruck rissen sie erneut aus ihren Gedanken.

„Naja… Du wirkst manchmal so... unglücklich. Hermione ich liebe dich und ich habe Angst, dass du es bereust, dass du mich geheiratet hast." Seine Stimme war zittrig, sein Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet.

Rasch sprang Hermione auf und fiel ihm um den Hals. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln. "Nein! Ronald, so darfst du nicht denken! Natürlich liebe ich dich. Ich habe dich geheiratet! Wir haben uns entschieden, dass wir unser Leben zusammen verbringen werden. Zusammen alt werden." schluchzte sie in seine Halsbeuge. Sie verschwieg, dass er insgeheim einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

Wie oft lag sie nachts schon wach, lauschte seinem ruhigen Atmen, seinem Schnarchen und fragte sich: Was wäre wenn?

Nie fand sie eine befriedigende Antwort darauf, aber jedes Mal irritierende Träume. Wenn sie morgens aufwachte, war sie meist erschöpfter, als den Abend zuvor.

Ihr Ehemann begann sanft ihr den Rücken zu streicheln. Es fühlte sich unbeholfen an. Selbst nach den Jahren, war er noch immer ein wenig tapsig, was Nähe und Gefühle anging.

Mit sanfter Stimme versuchte er seine Frau zu beruhigen. „Es tut mir Leid, mein Schatz! Ich wollte dich nicht aufregen. Ich hatte einfach nur Angst, du könntest aufhören mich zu lieben. Vielleicht in einen anderen Zauberer verliebt sein."

Seine Stimmlage ließ sie aufblicken. Wusste oder ahnte er doch mehr, als sie vermutete und er preis gab? Mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen und noch immer Tränen auf den Wangen, musterte sie ihn.

Weitere Ausführungen zu seiner Vermutung machte er nicht. Die junge Hexe schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich…ich habe dich geheiratet. Ich wollte nur dich heiraten! Es gibt keinen anderen Zauberer. Ron, ich könnte dich doch nie betrügen." brachte sie, so ruhig wie möglich hervor. Langsam nickte der Zauberer.

Behutsam strich er ihr eine Träne von der Wange und neigte sich vor. Vorsichtig legte er seine Lippen auf ihre. Selten nur küssten sich die Beiden.

Wie bei jedem Kuss von ihrem Mann durchfuhr die Hexe ein Schlag. Es fühlte sich an, wie ein Blitzschlag mitten durch ihren Körper. So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, das Gefühl, dass es falsch war und sich falsch anfühlte, verging nie komplett.

Jedes Mal spürte sie es erneut. Hermione hoffte inständig, es würde mit den Jahren weniger werden und irgendwann komplett vergehen.

Sie hatte sich entschieden.

Für Ron, für die Ehe.

Sie würde noch inständiger versuchen ihm eine gute Ehefrau zu sein.


	5. Kapitel 5 - eheliche Verpflichtungen

Erschöpft keuchend rollte er sich zur Seite. Seine blonden Haare klebten schwitzig an seiner Stirn. Draco fühlte sich erleichtert und entspannt.

Heute Nacht würde er sicherlich gut schlafen können. Er lag rücklings, mit verschränkten Händen hinter dem Kopf und blickte zur Decke. Sanft spürte er ihre Finger, wie sie seine Brust entlang fuhren. Astoria war also noch wach. Ob es ihr gefallen hatte, wusste er nicht, eigentlich war es ihm egal.

Er hatte sein „Programm" vollführt. Jede Bewegung und jede Berührung saß, hatte er sie sich doch lange genug antrainiert. Bisher hatte sich noch nie eine Frau beschwert.

Ein hämisches Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. So wie sie ihn angeschrien hatte, schien es ihr wohl gefallen zu haben. Aber auch zu ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit? Innerlich zuckte er die Schultern. Egal, was soll's. Er hatte seinen Höhepunkt, seine Erleichterung und vor allem seine Ablenkung gehabt.

Wie auf Kommando drehte er sich zu seiner Frau um und schlug die Decke auf ihrer Seite zurück. „Astoria?" hauchte er ihr leise zu. Sie sah ihm mit diesem fürchterlich verträumten Ausdruck in die Augen. Ihre Wangen glühten noch und ihre Augen hatten dieses Funkeln. „Ja, Liebster?" fragte sie ebenso gedämpft.

„Geh." Ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, nachdem sie den Sinn seiner Worte komplett erfasst hatte. „Was?!" Die dunkelhaarige Hexe richtete sich auf und sah ihn geschockt an. „Draco, was soll das?"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich wieder zurück auf den Rücken und verschränkte entspannt die Hände hinter seinem Kopf. „Ich habe gesagt du sollst gehen. Ich will, dass du in deinem Schlafzimmer nächtigst." antwortete er ihr kalt. „Spinnst du? Ich bin nicht irgendeine Nutte! Ich bin deine Frau!" fauchte sie ihn augenblicklich an. Draco lachte höhnisch.

„Ja, das weiß ich sehr wohl. Schließlich habe ich die Hochzeit bezahlt." Langsam wich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht der Hexe. „Warum?" Ihre Stimme zitterte. „Warum nicht? Ich will dich nicht hier haben." Die Stimme des Zauberers war ohne jegliches Gefühl. „Wir sind verheiratet…" murmelte Astoria mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Und ich habe soeben meine ehelichen Pflichten verfüllt. Nun erfülle du deine und verschwinde aus meiner Gegenwart. Viel mehr hast du nicht zu tun, den Haushalt erledigen schließlich die Hauselfen." Er wandte seinen Blick zu der jungen Frau und sah, dass sie sich keinen Zoll bewegte. Sie zitterte und fing an laut zu Schluchzen. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.

„Hör auf zu heulen, du dummes Stück!" fuhr er sie wütend an. „Es gibt keinen Grund zum Heulen!" Ein weiteres Schluchzen entrang ihrer Kehle und sie schlug sich eilig die Hände vor dem Mund. Draco seufze, richtete sich aber ebenso auf und betrachtete seine Ehefrau.

„Astoria, du wusstest, worauf du dich einlässt. Du wusstest, wieso ich dich heirate." erklärte er ihr sachlich. Sie nickte, noch immer weinend. „Weil es deinen Pflichten entspricht eine reinblütige Frau zu ehelichen, dir ein Kind von ihr gebären zu lassen und den Reichtum deiner Familie zu mehren. Wie alle Reinblüter." murmelte sie irgendwann mit gebrochener Stimme. Der Zauberer nickte.

„Du hast doch deine Vorteile aus dieser Verbindung bekommen. Was stellst du dich also heute so kindisch an?" fragte er, sie noch immer kritisch musternd.

Fast wirkte es, als würde ein mitleidiges Lächeln über ihre Lippen huschen. „Weil ich dich liebe?" flüsterte sie mehr fragend, denn antwortend. Abermals lachte der Blonde gefühllos auf.

„Fang mir nicht mit dem Unsinn an! Eine wundervolle Hexe hat mir mal etwas gesagt und sie hatte Recht. Die Liebe existiert nicht in dieser romantisierten Form. Das Herz dient lediglich dazu, unseren Körper mit Blut zu versorgen. Gefühle haben damit nichts zu tun. Das, was die Dummen Liebe nennen, sind Hormonausschüttungen und Reize unseres armseligen Gehirns, was es uns erleichtern soll, einen potentiellen Partner zu ertragen und die Erhaltung unserer Rasse zu sichern. Du hast mich geheiratet, weil du von mir, meinem Namen und meinen Kontakten, sowie meiner Familie profitieren wolltest! Du willst in die gehobene Schicht der Zauberergesellschaft. Du willst deine Teegesellschaften abhalten, auf Bälle gehen und ein Leben im Luxus genießen, ohne auch nur für einen Knut je gearbeitet zu haben. Tja, das alles kriegst du dank der Hochzeit. Zu viel verlangt ist es nicht, wenn du dafür als Gegenleistung mich mit deiner Anwesenheit verschonst, nachdem ich mich erleichtern konnte."

Wie von einer Mondfliege gebissen sprang Astoria auf. „Spinnst du jetzt völlig? Warum sagst du so etwas zu mir?" Ihre Stimme bebte, nun aber mehr vor Zorn, als Trauer. Draco ließ sich wieder in seine Kissen sinken und betrachtete erneut die Decke.

„Du bist ein Arschloch, Draco Malfoy!" fauchte Astoria noch, bevor sie die Zimmertür hinter sich ins Schloss knallen ließ. „Ich weiß…" murmelte der Zauberer leise, noch immer den Blick auf die Zimmerdecke gerichtet. Der Kronleuchter setzt langsam Staub an. Er würde am nächsten Morgen seine Hauselfen anweisen, ihn zu reinigen.

Noch ein letztes Mal seufzte der junge Zauberer, bevor er aufstand, um sich mit seiner Ehefrau zu vertragen. Sie konnte so fürchterlich dramatisieren und ihm noch Wochenlang die Bockige vorspielen, wenn er sich nicht heute noch entschuldigen würde.

Dieses Verhalten seiner Frau kannte er schon. So war es bereits gewesen, als er ihr eröffnet hatte, dass er weiterhin andere Frauen treffen würde. Astoria war wochenlang wütend gewesen, hatte es aber letzten Endes akzeptiert, oder vergessen. Bevor er jedoch an ihrem Schlafgemach klopfte, besann er sich. Eine Kette mit Brillanten würde es wohl auch tun und diese könnte er auch morgen noch besorgen. Morgen. Wenn er ausgeschlafen hatte.


	6. Kapitel 6 - Begegnung II

AHHH... Es tut mir so Leid! Da hab ich euch doch glatt eines meiner Kapitel unterschlagen! Um der Geschichte nicht wichtige Szenen zu nehmen, füge ich es nun im Nachhinein ein. Es tut mir echt Leid! Manchmal bin ich so unendlich verpeilt x.x

 _„Mente concupiscentiam"_ murmelte Hermione leise. Immerwährend wiederholend und dabei die Zauberstabbewegungen wie im Buch beschrieben folgend.

Vor Jahren, noch in Hogwarts, hatte sie einst von diesem Zauber gelesen. Am heutigen Tage, während eines Meetings im Ministerium, ist er ihr wieder eingefallen. Weder hatte sie gesondert daran gedacht, noch hatte sie eine Lösung für ihr nicht existentes Problem gesucht.

Wenn man Hermione in dieser Zeit gefragt hätte, ob sie glücklich ist, hätte sie die Frage bejaht.

Ja, Hermione Jean Granger war glücklich. Mittlerweile waren Sie und Ron schon fast zweieinhalb Jahre verheiratet. Natürlich gab es des Öfteren Streit. Aber mit Rons emotionaler Tiefe und Hermiones Rechthaberei war nichts anderes zu erwarten gewesen.

Eigentlich sollte dieses Meeting nur eines von vielen sein. Eines, bei dem viel zu viele, viel zu hoch bezahlte Magier ihre Meinung zu unbedeutenden Themen loswerden konnten. Die Versammlung an sich war auch dementsprechend zu beschreiben. Während der Mittagspause änderte sich dieser Tag zumindest für Hermione.

Nachdem ein alter Zauberer seinen Diskussionsgegner mit einem Dauerkitzelfluch belegt hatte, weil er partout nicht seiner Meinung war, hatte der Versammlungsleiter, Mr. Cole entschieden, dass es Zeit für eine längere Pause wäre. Hermione hatte daraufhin beschlossen, Ron einen Besuch abzustatten. Sie würde zu ihm, in den Laden in der Winkelgasse gehen, um gemeinsam Mittag zu essen.

Hermione eilte als erste aus dem Besprechungsraum. Kaum hatte sie die Eingangshalle erreicht, apparierte sie auch schon in Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze.

Begrüßt wurde sie mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall und schwarzen, nach Schwefel stinkenden, Rauch.

Hustend griff die junge Frau neben sich, um sich an dem Verkaufstresen festzuhalten. „Hermione?!" ertönte Georges Stimme aus dem Nebel. „Ja. Hier bin ich. Merlin, was ist hier los?" hustete sie mehr, als dass sie es sprach. Um zumindest ihre Orientierung zurück zu erhalten, zog die Hexe ihren Zauberstab und ließ den Qualm mittels eines ungesagten Zaubers verschwinden. Vor ihr standen Ron und George. Beide mit rußverschmierten Gesichtern und breit grinsend.

Ihr Ehemann trat auf sie zu, um ihr einen Begrüßungskuss zu geben. „Ron! Lass das! Guck dich mal an! Bevor du mir zu nahe kommst: Ratzeputz!" rief sie aufgebracht. Ron versteifte sich kurz und kam dann, komplett gereinigt näher zu ihr. „Was war das?" fragte die Hexe nach der Begrüßung.

Ron grinste verlegen und George lachte amüsiert auf.

„Das war unsere neuste Erfindung, die Verschwinde-Manschettenknöpfe. Wir haben versucht sie mit unseren Schutz-Zauber-Jacketts zu verbinden. Aber irgendwie scheinen die sich nicht so zu verstehen." erläuterte der ältere Weasley, noch immer breit grinsend.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier?" wollte nun der jüngere Bruder von seiner Frau wissen. Sie schilderte die Ereignisse im Ministerium und ihren Plan, gemütlich mit ihm in der Winkelgasse Essen zu gehen. Ron sagte sofort zu. Innerhalb weniger Momente hatten sie aufgeräumt, seinen Umhang genommen und er seine Frau an der Hand haltend, aus dem Laden geführt.

Sie schlenderten, noch immer über die missglückte Erfindung lachend, die Winkelgasse entlang, als SIE aus einem der Geschäfte traten. Hermiones Herz setzte für Sekundenbruchteile aus.

Da waren sie, in all ihrer Pracht.

Der Reinblutprinz Slytherins und seine bildhübsche Frau.

Ron hatte sie nicht entdeckt, zu sehr war er in seine Schwärmereien über seine und Georges neusten Erfindungen vertieft.

Hermione versuchte tief und ruhig einzuatmen. Fast gelang es ihr, ihren Blick von dem blonden ehemaligen Slytherin und seiner Frau Astoria abzuwenden.

Ihr Herz schien zu schreien. Seinen Namen zu brüllen und aufgebracht gegen ihre Brust zu hämmern. Der Lockenkopf atmete tief ein.

„Beruhige dich Hermione. Es ist nur Draco." schalt sie sich innerlich.

 _„Er sieht umwerfend aus. Du könntest jetzt an ihrer Stelle sein, wenn du UNS nicht aufgegeben hättest, um auf deinen Verstand, anstatt auf mich zu hören!"_ mischte sich nun, erstmals seit Jahren, ihre altbekannte innere Stimme ein.

Seitdem Miss Hermione Jean Granger zu Mrs. Weasley geworden ist, hatte diese vertraute Stimme eisern und nahezu bockig geschwiegen.

Und dann geschah es.

Als wenn er das Schreien ihres Herzens gehört hätte, drehte er sich abrupt um und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Es war, als würde die Welt um sie herum verschwinden. Die Zeit schien einzufrieren und alles um sie herum verschwamm. Lediglich ihn konnte sie noch klar wahrnehmen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ein warmer Schauer sie durchstreifen.

Ein warmer Sommerregen. Sein Blick löste ein Kribbeln in ihr aus. Es breitete sich unaufhaltsam aus, von der Haut beginnend, tief in ihr Inneres. Hermione glaubte, ihr Herz gegen ihre Brust hämmern hören zu können. Fast wirkte es so, als würde auch er es hören können. Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, war aber so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie es entstanden war.

Erst als Ron seinen Druck auf ihrer Hand verstärkte, nahm die Welt wieder ihre gewohnten Formen an. Erst jetzt hörte sie wieder die Vögel, die Magier und sah Ron. Sie hatte mit verklärten Blick sich an ihn gewandt, hatte sich zwingen müssen, von _ihm_ wegzusehen.

„Was hast du gesagt? Entschuldige bitte. Ich war in Gedanken." murmelte die Hexe verwirrt. Ron lachte amüsiert auf. „Nicht weiter wichtig. Ich wollte nur…" Hermione hörte nicht mehr richtig zu. Erneut fiel ihr Blick auf ihren ehemaligen Mitschüler. Seine Frau zog ihn unaufhaltsam mit sich.

Er ging zwar neben ihr und hatte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt, jedoch schien sie die Richtung anzugeben. Derzeit war diese direkt die, aus der Hermione und ihr Mann kamen.

„Entschuldige bitte Ron. Ich… Ich muss was nachschlagen. Mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen und ich muss es dringend nachlesen…" unterbrach sie den Rothaarigen mit fahriger Stimme. „Ist ok. Kenn dich nicht anders. Lässt dir doch sonst eh keine Ruhe. Ich frag auch gar nicht erst, was es ist. Du erzählst es sowieso noch nicht." lachte er laut auf. Seine letzten Worte hörte die junge Frau jedoch nicht mehr, da sie eilig appariert war.

Nun saß sie in ihrem Haus und murmelte erneut: _„mente concupiscentiam"_.

Vor ihr erschien eine silbrige Kugel, ähnlich eines Erinnermichs, gefüllt mit silbrigen Rauch. Sie schwebte auf Augenhöhe der jungen Hexe. Hermione wollte einerseits vergessen und konnte andererseits nicht. Ihr Verstand donnerte auf sie ein, dass sie diese Liaison endlich abhaken sollte. Es war Vergangenheit. Sie musste zurück in die Gegenwart, um endlich glücklich zu werden. Ihr Herz schien aufgebrachter denn je gegen ihre Brust zu hämmern. Fast schien es, als würde ihr armes Herz Todesängste ausstehen.

Behutsam streckte Hermione ihren Arm aus und griff nach der Kugel. Sie war warm und fühlte sich an wie Luft und Wasser zugleich. Sie schien fest und flüssig in einem zu sein.

In dieser Kugel würde sie alle ihre Erinnerungen an ihn speichern können. Sie würde sie nicht verlieren, nicht vergessen, aber vielleicht endlich abschließen können. Sie endlich teilen können, wenn auch nur mit einer magischen Kugel. Endlich nur noch an ihren Ehemann denken, wenn sie ihr Herz sprechen ließ.

Vorsichtig hob Hermione ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn sich an die Stirn.

 _„Denuda turpitudinem ejus!_ " flüsterte sie mit zittriger Stimme und ließ ihre Erinnerungen in die Kugel gleiten.

Langsam fing der Rauch an, sich grünlich zu verfärben und sich schnell zu bewegen, so als würde ein Wirbelsturm in ihm toben.

Langsam begannen ihre Erinnerungen zu wirbeln.

Alles.

Jeder Moment.

Wie alles begann...


	7. Kapitel 7 - Der Anfang

„Draco, wollen wir zum See runter? Es sind bestimmt ein paar hübsche Mädels zu finden." grinste Blaise Zabini ihm zu.

Sie gingen durch die kühlen Kellergänge. Das Schuljahr hatte gerade erst wieder begonnen. In den letzten Monaten war sehr viel passiert.  
Der dunkle Lord war besiegt.

Der Krieg war vorbei.

Draco und seine Familie von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen.

Sie hätten rechtzeitig den richtigen Weg gewählt.

Seiner Mutter zu Liebe hatte er sich entschieden, sein letztes Schuljahr nachzuholen.  
Und so kam es, dass er nun hier war. In Hogwarts. Mit einer neuen Schulleiterin – Minerva McGonagall und neuen Ansichten unter den Schülern.  
Der junge Slytherin war seinem dunkelhäutigen Freund dankbar, dass er sich aus Loyalität zu ihm, ebenso bereit erklärt hat, das siebte Jahr zu wiederholen.

Bei den Slytherins hatte sich sein Ruf kein bisschen geschmälert. In den anderen Häusern jedoch? Draco schnaubte. An sich war ihm die Meinung der anderen egal. Aber der Krieg war nun mal vorbei. Es war ihm auch ganz recht. Zwar hatte er seine Kindheit über die Ideologie gelehrt bekommen, sie schlussendlich doch angefangen zu hinterfragen.

„Klar, lass uns raus gehen. Da haben wir sonst auch unsere Ruhe." bestätigte der blonde Schüler seinem Freund.  
Einige Treppen höher hörten sie zwei Frauenstimmen. Sie schienen ziemlich laut und ziemlich wütend. Mit einem Arm vor seiner Brust deutete Draco seinem Freund langsamer zu gehen. Vorsichtig trat er um die Ecke. Die streitenden Mädchen bemerkten ihn nicht.  
Sofort stahl sich ein hämisches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Vor ihnen stritten die kleine Weasley und sein personifiziertes Feindbild an der Schule, Granger.

Wie er sie verabscheute.

Ihre buschigen Haaren, ihre Figur, ihre Intelligenz.

Ständig war sie besser als er in den Prüfungen.  
Wie er es hasste, immer nur zweiter zu sein.  
Wie er sie hasste.  
Es gab lediglich ein Fach, in dem sie ihn nie hatte schlagen können.

Zaubertränke.

Zwar war er auch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste immer ganz passabel gewesen, aber irgendwie schaffte sie es trotzdem, mindestens genauso gut zu sein. Ein leises Knurren entfuhr seiner Kehle.

„Hermione, das kannst du nicht machen?!" schrie die kleine Weaslette lautstark. Nun fing auch Blaise an leise zu lachen.  
Draco räusperte sich vernehmlich.

„Tragt euren kindischen Streit gefälligst in eurem Turm aus! Dieses Gekreische wie bei einer Todesfee hält ja kein vernünftiger Zauberer aus!" sagte er laut und herablassend. Abrupt wirbelten beide Mädchen zu ihnen herum.

„Malfoy!" knurrte die brünette Hexe feindlich. Sein Grinsen verbreitete sich lediglich. „Granger." schnarrte er belustigt. „Was willst du?!" Sie funkelte ihn gefährlich an. Langsam trat er einige Schritte auf sie zu. Anstatt aber zurückzuweichen griff die junge Hexe ihren Zauberstab und richtete diesen auf ihn.

„Komm mir nicht zu nahe!" fuhr sie ihn an. Der blonde Zauberer blieb stehen und blickte verächtlich von ihrem Zauberstab zu ihr. „Willst du mich etwa angreifen? Das solltest du lassen. Jemanden auf dem Flur zu verhexen ist doch verboten, Miss Strebsam. Und du willst doch sicher keine Schulregeln brechen." lachte er gehässig aus. Hinter ihm näherte sich langsam Blaise. Er und die kleine Weasley schienen ihren eigenen, stummen Kampf auszufechten.

Die buschige Gryffindor grinste verschlagen. „Als wenn es bei jemand wie dir etwas ausmachen würde, die Regel zu dehnen. Du hast doch nie eine Chance ausgelassen, mir zu zeigen, was du von mir und meinesgleichen hältst!" fauchte sie nun angriffslustig.

Missbilligend hob der Blonde eine Augenbraue. „Der Krieg ist vorbei Granger! Ich kann dich lediglich wegen deiner fürchterlichen, nervigen, besserwisserischen Art nicht leiden." zischte er ihr leise zu. Brüskiert zog die junge Hexe die Luft ein. Draco wandte sich an Blaise und nickte ihm zu. „Lass uns gehen. Miss Obernervig und Miss Mittellos sollen sich ruhig weiter zanken."

Mit diesen Worten drängten sich die beiden Slytherins an den Gryffindors vorbei zur Eingangshalle. Die wütenden Ausrufe ignorierten sie galant. Auf dem Weg nach draußen sah Blaise gedankenverloren über die Ländereien, bis er irgendwann wieder das Wort an Draco richtete.  
„Weißt du Kumpel. Du magst zwar noch immer der Eisprinz Slytherins sein, aber wenn du den Ruf deiner Familie wirklich wieder aufbauen willst, solltest du mit Granger Frieden schließen."

„Was?!" Der angesprochene blickte seinen Freund schockiert an. „Ja…Sie war ein Teil des goldenen Trios. Sie ist der gute Teil der Guten. Stell dich gut mit ihr und dein Ruf wird steigen."

Plötzlich stürmte der dunkelhäutige Slytherin an Draco vorbei. „Hey ihr Hübschen! Habt ihr Lust auf charmante Gesellschaft?" sprach er eine Gruppe von Fünftklässlerinnen an, die am See saßen. Draco hingegen schlenderte langsam hinzu und dachte über die Worte seines Freundes nach.  
Frieden schließen?  
Mit Granger?  
Sollte Blaise recht mit seiner These haben?


	8. Kapitel 8 - Der Brief

Fahrig fuhr sich Hermione durch die Haare und sah wieder auf das kleine Pergament vor sich. Sie saß alleine in ihrem Schlafsaal und las es immer wieder.

 _„14 Uhr an der alten Weide am See. Ich möchte mit dir reden. D.M."_

Natürlich wusste sie, wer in dieser filigranen Handschrift diese Botschaft verfasst hatte, aber warum? Was sollte das? Was wollte er?

Ok, er hatte sich in der letzten Zeit von seinem Verhalten verbessert. Er hatte sie nicht einmal mehr als Schlammblut bezeichnet. Aber was sollte das jetzt bitte? Sollte es eine Falle sein? Oder ein übler Trick? Hermione lief unruhig durch ihr Zimmer.

Sie würde hingehen, zu neugierig war sie auf das, was er vorhatte. Sollte es eine Falle sein, wäre sie fähig genug, ihn zu verhexen, oder in einem Duell zu besiegen.

„Hermione, kommst du mit zum Mittag?" ertönte eine Frauenstimme aus dem Badezimmer.

Es war Ginny, da heute Samstag war, ist sie erst vor kurzem aufgestanden und sogleich im Badezimmer verschwunden. In diesem befand sie sich nun seit ungefähr einer Stunde.

Amüsiert über den Schönheitswahn ihrer Freundin schüttelte die Vertrauensschülerin den Kopf.

„Ja, lass und gleich gehen. Jetzt sind noch nicht so viele in der Halle." antwortete sie laut gegen die Badezimmertür.

„Ich brauch hier noch ein Weilchen. Meine Haare sehen heute aus, wie von einem Nibbler durchwühlt. Ich komm nach." erklang Ginnys Stimme dumpf durch die Tür.

Die brünette Hexe lachte amüsiert über die Vorstellung auf. „Ok Ginny. Viel Spaß bei deinem Modewahn." rief sie noch zur Tür, während sie, mit den Gedanken erneut bei dem seltsamen Brief, den Schlafsaal verließ.

Gedankenverloren schritt die junge Hexe durch die Korridore des Schlosses, als ihr plötzlich eine Gruppe von Schülern entgegenkam. Innerlich stöhnte die Hexe auf, ließ aber nur ein Augenrollen zu. „Ach wen haben wir denn da?" ertönte die schnarrende Stimme ihres personifizierten schulischen Albtraums.

Sie blieb stehen, als die Gruppe ihr den Weg versperrte. „Malfoy, lasst mich durch!" befahl sie in einem strengen Tonfall.

Höhnisch hob er eine Augenbraue. „Was treibt sich denn das Mitglied des Goldenen Trios so alleine durch die Gänge?" Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. Hermione seufzte übertrieben genervt auf, bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Du scheinst dich ja noch immer nicht ohne Hofstaat und Leibgarde aus den Kerkern zu trauen, Frettchen!" fauchte sie ihn böse an.

Zwei muskelbepackte Slytherins hinter dem Blonden ließen gefährlich ihre Knöchel knacken.

Malfoy hingegen hob seine linke Hand und wies die Slytherinschar an zu gehen.

Ein dunkelhäutiger Schüler, Zabini, wie Hermione feststellte, klopfte ihm zum Abschied noch einmal auf die Schulter und ging dann, den anderen voran in Richtung der Großen Halle.

Nun war es an der Hexe, misstrauisch eine Augenbraue zu heben. „So, Granger. Mein Hofstaat, wie du sie so nett bezeichnet hast, ist weg. Sonst noch irgendwelche Probleme?" Seine Stimme war kalt und emotionslos wie immer. Er lehnte sich lässig gegen eine der Korridorwände und musterte die Hexe.

Hermione verwirrte diese Aktion. Was sollte das? Sie verstand ihn nicht.

„Was willst du von mir?" fragte sie daher gerade heraus. „Willst du wieder irgendwelche Beleidigungen loswerden? Wenn ja, spar es dir. Sie interessieren mich nicht im Geringsten!" Der Slytherin lachte gehässig auf. „Granger, Granger, Granger…" Er klang enttäuscht, wenn auch nicht überzeugend. „Wenn hier jemand beleidigend wurde, dann nur du. Sag mir mal bitte, wann ich dich das letzte Mal beschimpft, oder beleidigt habe? In der letzten Zeit in der Bibliothek? Nein. Ich habe lediglich ab und an mal Fragen gestellt. Ich habe mich nur zu dir gesetzt, weil man bei dir in Ruhe arbeiten kann, ohne weiter gestört zu werden." sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

Hermione war milde gesagt überrascht und leicht schockiert. Was sollte das? Was für ein Spiel trieb er hier? „Ok. Dann tut es mir leid. Und nun lass mich bitte durch, ich möchte gerne zum Mittag." antwortete sie knapp.

Ein leichtes Grinsen schob sich auf die Lippen ihres Gegenübers. Er wies mit seiner Hand in Richtung der Halle. „Ich werde dich schon nicht von hinten angreifen." lachte er. Hermione rümpfte die Nase und trat erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei. Kurz bevor sie die Halle erreichte, hörte sie erneut seine Stimme hinter sich. „Um zwei am See." Er hatte nicht gerufen, aber trotzdem verstand sie ihn glasklar. Wie in Trance nickte die junge Hexe. Sie wusste selbst nicht einmal, wieso sie nickte.

Aber sein seltsames Verhalten hatte ihr Interesse erweckt. Was sollte das bedeuten? Was heckte er aus? Sie musste es herausfinden und verhindern, dass er wieder irgendetwas anstellte.

Lächelnd setzte sie sich zu den anderen Gryffindors an den Tisch. Neben ihr saß Sarah, ein Mädchen aus ihrem jetzigen Jahrgang.

„Mahlzeit Mione. Du lächelst heute ja." stellte das Mädchen erfreut fest. Die Hexe nickte. „Ja, heute wird ein interessanter Tag. Außerdem liege ich sehr gut in meinem Zeitplan für die Prüfungsvorbereitungen." flötete sie freundlich und noch immer lächelnd.

Kurze Zeit später kam auch Ginny in die Halle geeilt und setzte sich zu den Mädchen. „Hast du was von Harry oder Ron gehört?" wandte sie sich zwischen zwei Bissen von ihrem Rindersteak an ihre Freundin.

Hermione nickte. „Ja, ich habe gestern zwei Briefe erhalten. Einen von Ron. Er erkundigte sich, wie es in Hogwarts ist und meinte, er vermisse mich. Aber es wäre ja nicht mehr so lange bis zu meinem Schulabschluss und er möchte, dass wir dann endlich eine richtige Beziehung aufbauen. Solche Worte hätte ich ihm, bei Merlin, nie zugetraut." fing Hermione an zu berichten. Ginny nickte zustimmend. „Da hat Harry ihm bestimmt geholfen." „Und Harry fragte nach dir. Er meinte er vermisse dich, weiß aber nicht, ob du nach eurem letzten Streit eine Eule von ihm haben möchtest. Ich solle dich ausfragen und ihm mitteilen, ob er dir schreiben dürfe. Ginny, ihm tut es total leid. Er denkt jede freie Sekunde an dich und möchte sich wieder mit dir versöhnen." fuhr Hermione unbeirrt fort.

Lange Zeit schwieg ihre gute Freundin, bis sie irgendwann bekräftigt nickte. „Du brauchst Harry gar nichts mitteilen. Ich werde ihm nachher eine Eule schicken. Ich vermisse ihn doch auch. Aber nun zu uns. Was hast du heute noch vor? Kommst du mit zum Quidditch Training?" Ginny wandte sich zu Hermione um. Diese blickte auf ihr Essen. „Nein, tut mir Leid Ginny. Ich werde ein wenig Spazieren gehen und am See, oder am Wald ein wenig lernen. Du weißt doch, wie mein Lernplan aussieht. Und später will ich noch in die Bibliothek. Bei der Verwandlung von lebenden Tieren in andere Lebewesen bin ich auf ein Problem gestoßen, welches ich nachschlagen möchte." Hermione war nicht wohl dabei, ihre Freundin anzulügen, aber einem inneren Impuls folgend erschien es ihr als Richtig, noch niemanden über den seltsamen Brief Malfoys zu informieren.


	9. Kapitel 9 - Die Bibliothek

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

 _ich weiß gar nicht so recht, wie ich anfangen soll…. Ich habe schon seit Jahren nicht mehr geschrieben. Eigentlich bin ich auch viel zu alt dafür… Aber ich habe im Moment ein…. Nennen wir es mal einfach Problem, auch wenn es eigentlich kein richtiges Problem ist._

 _Nur Leider kann ich mit niemanden darüber sprechen. Ron und Ginny würden es nicht verstehen. Harry vielleicht schon eher, aber er würde es Ginny erzählen und schon sind wir wieder bei dem Problem mit dem nicht-verstehen._

Hermione seufzte und griff sich beherzt in ihre buschigen Haare, während sie auf ihrer Feder kauend, das vor ihr liegende Buch anstarrte. Es war Samstag früh und sie saß in der Bibliothek.

Die meisten Schüler Hogwarts schliefen noch und so konnte sie die Stille und Vertrautheit der Bibliothek genießen. Sie hatte sich einen Platz an den Fenstern ausgesucht und wurde von der aufgehenden Sonne beschienen, welche den Himmel in sämtliche Rottöne färbte, während der große See tiefblau und ruhig da lag. Die junge Gryffindor hatte jedoch keinen Blick für dieses Naturschauspiel. Wieder senkte sich ihr Blick auf das alte, in rotes Leder gebundene, Buch.

 _Ich bin gerade in der Bibliothek und genieße diese wunderbare Ruhe und diesen fantastischen Geruch nach Pergament und alten Büchern. Ich liebe es, wie ruhig es hier immer ist, wie die Sonnenstrahlen sich an den Staubpartikeln in der Luft brechen, wie Madam Pince jungen Schülern folgt, wie sich die alten Bücher anfühlen. Ich liebe hier einfach alles._

 _Ausnahmsweise bin ich dabei mal alleine. In den letzten zwei Wochen hat sich ständig jemand zu mir gesetzt, wenn ich hier war._

 _Immer!_

 _Wenn ich gelernt habe, wenn ich Schulaufgaben erledigt habe und selbst wenn ich einfach nur hier saß um zu lesen. An und für sich ist das nichts Schlimmes._

 _Nur ist diese Person Malfoy. Ja, richtig!_

 _Malfoy, Draco Malfoy._

 _Er setzt sich zu mir und versucht mit mir zu reden. Anfangs war es echt seltsam. Ich erinnere mich noch, wie er es das erste Mal getan hat. Ich saß gerade an einem schwierigen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke über die richtige Anwendung von Alraunenpulver in Erinnerungstränken, als er sich einfach zu mir gesetzt hat. Anfangs hat er nicht mal etwas gesagt._

 _Er hat einfach still vor sich hingearbeitet, aber irgendwann ging mir seine Anwesenheit so auf die Nerven, dass ich ihn angesprochen habe, wieso er bitte an meinem Tisch sitzt. Er meinte dann doch tatsächlich, dass man in meiner Gegenwart einfach am besten in Ruhe lernen könne!_

 _Natürlich habe ich gedacht er verarscht mich, oder hat Drachenmist geraucht, oder ähnliche Substanzen. Dieses Verhalten wiederholte er einige Tage._

 _Ich hatte mich derzeit entschieden ihn einfach zu ignorieren, irgendwann würde ihm dieses Spielchen schon langweilig werden und er einfach aufhören. Aber nein. Eines Nachmittags, ich glaube es war Freitag vor einer Woche, stellte er mir plötzlich eine Frage zu einer Schulaufgabe in Verwandlung._

 _Nett, wie ich bin, habe ich ihm diese beantwortet und wir kamen ins Gespräch. Es lief total verkrampft, aber ich war doch erstaunt, wie gut man mit ihm doch über den Unterricht diskutieren konnte. Er hat wirklich Ahnung von vielen Fächern, das hätte ich ihm nie zugetraut._

 _Für mich war er immer nur dieser fiese, arrogante, idiotische, selbstverliebte, reiche Schönling…_

„Selbstverliebter, reicher Schönling? Schreibst du über mich?" ertönte eine schnarrende Stimme hinter Hermiones linken Ohr. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und schlug hastig das Buch zu. „Erschreck mich nicht so du Idiot!" fauchte sie, während sie herumfuhr. Hinter ihr hatte sich Malfoy entspannt an ein Bücherregal gelehnt und musterte sie schelmisch grinsend. „Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage." antwortete er gelassen, stieß sich von dem Regal ab und ging um den Tisch herum. Gegenüber der jungen Gryffindor setzte er sich und legte ein Buch vor sich auf den Tisch. Hermione zog misstrauisch die Stirn kraus.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angeht! Wie kannst du es eigentlich wagen, einfach ungefragt fremde Schriften zu lesen?" fauchte sie noch immer wütend. Der blonde Zauberer zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte nur wissen, was du so konzentriert schreibst." Hermione seufzte genervt und blickte ihn dann verwundert an.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier? Es ist bestimmt nicht mal acht Uhr und wir haben frei." wollte sie von ihm wissen. Malfoy lachte amüsiert auf. „Um genau zu sein, ist es viertel vor acht. Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und dachte mir, dass man dich hier antreffen könnte." erklärte er sich unbeteiligt. Immer wieder faszinierte es Hermione, wie dieser Zauberer es schaffte, so zu sprechen, als würde es nicht um ihn gehen. Als würde er nur zufällig einer Situation beiwohnen.

„Wieso solltest du mich treffen wollen? Wir sind keine Freunde und wir wissen beide, was du von meinesgleichen hältst!" Hermiones Tonfall war aggressiver als sie beabsichtigt hatte. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber dieser Mensch schaffte es immer sie wütend zu machen. Er brachte sie sogar noch leichter auf die Palme, als Ron es zu seinen besten Zeiten geschafft hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich enttäuschen muss, Miss Strebsam. Aber der Krieg ist vorbei. Hab ich dich dieses Jahr nur einmal wegen deines Blutes beleidigt?" Er pausierte, um ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, über seine Worte nachzudenken. Jetzt, wo Hermione sich die letzten Wochen durch den Kopf gehen ließ, fiel ihr auf, dass er tatsächlich Recht hatte. Ziemlich geknirscht, dass sie ihm zustimmen musste, schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Siehst! Also, gib mir doch einfach die Chance dir zu zeigen, dass ich mich während des Krieges geändert habe, dass ich erwachsen geworden bin. Ich will dir keinen Streich spielen. Ich wollte einfach nur mit dir sprechen und vielleicht mal ein wenig Spaß haben. Merlin, Granger du bist zwar fürchterlich nervig und anstrengend mit deiner neunmalklugen Art, aber mit dir kann man sich wenigstens auch über intelligente Dinge unterhalten!" Hermione stockte der Atem bei dieser engagierten Ansage ihres eigentlichen Schulfeindes.

Nach einigen Momenten der Stille zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Meinetwegen. Aber solltest du irgendeine Gemeinheit planen, sei dir gewiss, werde ich dich so verhexen, dass selbst deine Mutter dich nicht mehr erkennen wird!" Sie funkelte ihn warnend an, doch der Slytherin blickte nur lässig in den Sessel gelümmelt, emotionslos, zu ihr.

Die junge Hexe löste ihren Blick von ihm und sah wieder auf ihr Buch. Jetzt konnte sie ihre Gedanken nicht mehr in ihr Tagebuch schreiben. Dafür brauchte sie eindeutig Ruhe. Mit einem Seufzen griff sie es und packte es wieder in ihre Umhangtasche.

„Was hast du da für ein Buch?" wollte sie stattdessen von ihrem Gegenüber wissen. „Die Geschichte der magischen Strafverfolgung. Ich interessiere mich für diesen Bereich der magischen Gesellschaft." Hermione schaffte es, sich ein gehässiges Kommentar dazu zu verkneifen und so entstand eine angeregte Diskussion über die Sinnhaftigkeit und Funktionstüchtigkeit des Ministeriums in den verschiedenen Zeitepochen.

Irgendwann sah der Slytherin gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster und stand dann plötzlich auf. Hermione sah ihn verwundert an. „Komm! Lass uns zum See gehen. Draußen ist es noch so schön und jeder Tag könnte der letzte Spätsommertag für dieses Jahr sein. Hier drinnen kannst du noch jeden Tag dieses Schuljahres hocken! Heute gehen wir raus." Malfoy sprach gelassen und ruhig, seine Stimme verriet jedoch, dass er keinerlei Widerrede dulden würde.

Hermione legte ihren Kopf schief und betrachtete ihn eingehend. „Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet mit dir an den See gehen?"

Ein hämisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Weil du es willst. Du würdest es nicht zugeben, aber dir gefällt der Vorschlag. Das kann ich dir ansehen." Nach einigen Momenten des Zögerns stand die junge Hexe auf und griff ihre Tasche.

„Außerdem schreibst du über mich." Setzte der junge Zauberer leise murmelnd hinzu, was Hermione allerdings nicht hörte. Kopfschüttelnd ging sie neben ihm, einigen Abstand haltend aus der Bibliothek. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie jemals mit ausgerechnet diesem Slytherin auf die Ländereien gehen würde.

Freiwillig.

Belustigt lächelte eben dieser Slytherin über das Kopfschütteln der Gryffindor. Ebenfalls wusste Hermione nicht, wie oft sie in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten noch mit dem Kopf schütteln würde.


	10. Kapitel 10 - Gespräche

„Was willst du schon wieder?" stöhnte die junge Gryffindor genervt. Sie saß alleine unter einer Weide am See, als er sie erblickt hatte. Eigentlich war sein Plan, wie mit Blaise abgesprochen gewesen, nur Kontakt zu ihr aufzubauen, um sein Ansehen in der Gesellschaft wieder zu verbessern.

Aber irgendwie fand er mittlerweile gefallen an diesen Unterhaltungen.

Näher tretend zog er seinen Winterumhang fester zu. Die Hexe schien einen Wärmezauber verwendet zu haben, denn sie saß völlig entspannt auf einer kleinen Decke im Schnee.

Gleichgültig zuckte Draco mit den Schultern. „Frische Luft schnappen." antwortete er knapp. „Schnapp sie woanders." knurrte sie ihn abwehrend an.

Der Slytherin machte jedoch keine Anstalten wieder zu gehen. Gemächlich setzte er sich in einem gebührlichen Abstand neben sie. „Was machst du so spät noch hier draußen? Das Abendessen ist längst vorbei." erkundigte er sich stattdessen. „Bis eben noch die Ruhe genießen und ein Buch lesen." Sie antwortete ohne ihren Blick von dem Buch zu heben.

Einige Zeit war es still zwischen den beiden Magiern. Draco ließ seinen Blick über den See schweifen. Eigentlich wollte er den Abend mit den anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen. Nach nur wenigen Minuten wurde es ihm dort aber viel zu eng und zu laut.

Fast alle aus seinem Haus hatten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt. Es war Freitagabend und üblicher Weise wurde da immer gefeiert. Seit dem Krieg konnte Draco solche Enge und diesen Lärm nicht mehr ertragen.

Er fühlte sich, als würde er ersticken. Das Gelärm seiner Mitschüler ließ seine schlimmsten Erinnerungen in ihm aufkommen.

Bilder erschienen.

Bilder von Muggeln, die von ihnen gequält wurden.

Bilder von Überfällen.

Bilder von der Ermordung der Lehrerin, von der großen Schlacht um Hogwarts und vor allem auch die Erinnerungen an die Folterung seiner Mitschülerin.

Eine lahme Entschuldigung murmelnd verließ Draco die Menge und eilte hinaus aus dem Schloss.

Langsam verschwanden die Bilder und dann entdeckte er sie. Alleine am See sitzend und ebenso nicht besonders glücklich wirkend.

Neben ihm legte die junge Hexe ihr Buch zur Seite und musterte ihn skeptisch. „Du siehst scheiße aus." stellte sie trocken fest. „Danke gleichfalls." giftete er automatisch zurück. Granger schnaubte verächtlich und wollte sich erneut ihrem Buch zuwenden, als er weitersprach.

„Bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum findet eine Party statt." „Aha." „Ich hatte keine Lust auf diese Veranstaltung." Bei diesen Worten hob die Gryffindor skeptisch die Augenbrauen.

„Der große Draco Malfoy hat keine Lust auf eine Party der Slytherins, bei der garantiert massenhaft unerlaubter Alkohol konsumiert wird, um sich dann eine weitere seiner viele Eroberungen zu greifen?" Ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Nein Granger. Stell dir vor, ich habe keine Lust auf diesen Kinderkram." fauchte er sie an. „Woher der angebliche Sinneswandel? Ich glaub dir kein Wort." hakte sie nun nach. Merlin war sie neugierig. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ist mir völlig egal. Deine Meinung interessiert nicht, Miss Alleswisserin!" „Dann verschwinde und lass mich endlich wieder in Ruhe lesen! Ich brauche hier keinen elendigen, selbstverliebten Schnösel, der mich nur beleidigen will!" ereiferte sie sich nun boshaft.

Der blonde Zauberer stöhnte genervt auf. „Bei Salazar, ich streng mich doch schon an nett zu dir zu sein, aber du machst es einem auch echt nicht leicht!" konterte er genervt.

„Nett? Das nennst du nett? In was für einer verdrehten Welt lebst du arrogantes Großmaul eigentlich?" Die Hexe schien sich in Rage zu reden. Bevor sie ihren Wortschwall weiter auf ihn einschütten konnte, unterbrach er sie hastig. „Mach mal ruhig. Ist ja gut. Ich bin nicht besonders gut darin nett zu sein. Na und? Der Wille zählt doch bei euch Gutmenschen, oder etwa nicht? Seid ihr Gryffindors nicht eigentlich für euren fürchterlichen Großmut und eure Gutherzigkeit bekannt?" Es fiel ihm schwer, seine Stimme ruhig und emotionslos zu halten.

Damals, vor dem Krieg, war es noch eine seiner leichtesten Übungen. Frustriert über sich selbst entfuhr ihm ein leiser Seufzer. Auch Granger schien dies bemerkt zu haben. Erneut musterte sie ihn eindringlich. „Du willst eine zweite Chance? Warum?" Er wandte sich ihr zu und nagelte sie mit seinem Blick fest. „Ich will keine zweite Chance. Ich habe erkannt, dass es angenehm sein kann, mit dir zu reden… wenn man dein ständiges alles besser wissen übergeht." „Und woher diese Erkenntnis?" hakte sie nach.

„Der Krieg. Ich sehe nun einige Dinge klarer. Ich finde es lästig, dass alle anderen hier sich nur über Partys, Pärchen, Tratsch und Quidditch unterhalten wollen. Alles unwichtige Dinge."

Hermione nickte bestätigend, auch sie hatte anscheinend eine ähnliche Einstellung dazu, wie er. Sie seufzte sanft. „Weißt du, viele von ihnen sind noch immer in gewisser Weise unschuldige Kinder. Natürlich haben auch sie den Krieg miterlebt. Aber sie waren nicht direkt dabei. Was sind wir für Kinder, denen die Kindheit genommen wurde?" sinnierte sie laut. Draco stimmte ihr innerlich zu, auch wenn er es niemals laut zugeben würde. „Mit dir kann man seltsamer Weise reden, ohne dass du ständig in peinliches Gekicher ausbrichst, oder über irgendeinen blöden Mädchenkram sprechen willst." Völlig perplex starrte die junge Frau ihren Gesprächspartner an.

„Malfoy, du verwirrst mich." murmelte sie verlegen.

„Das hab ich bei Frauen so an mir." antwortete er lasziv grinsend. „Ach hör auf! So war das doch gar nicht gemeint! Ich hätte dir nur nie zugetraut, dass man sich mit dir vernünftig unterhalten kann, ohne dass du beleidigend wirst und mich als Schlammblut bezeichnest." Ihre Stimme brach bei dem Erwähnen ihres schmerzenden Schimpfwortes.

Erneut den Blick auf den See gerichtet, ließ Draco Stille herrschen. „Ich habe dich das ganze Jahr nicht mehr so genannt. Der Krieg ist vorbei. Wir haben verloren. Oder eher gesagt, meine Eltern haben verloren, weil der dunkle Lord verloren hat. Wahrscheinlich hätten wir auch verloren, wenn er gesiegt hätte." hauchte er leise in den langsam aufziehenden Wind. „Bereust du deine Entscheidung von damals?" wollte Hermione Granger nun wissen.

Draco zuckte unwissend mit den Schultern. „Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich jemals die Wahl gehabt…" „Jeder hat irgendwo die Wahl, ob er sich für die richtige, oder die falsche Seite entscheidet." konterte sie selbstbewusst und mit einer Stimme voll Überzeugung.

Draco lachte gehässig auf. „Er hatte meine Familie bedroht. Sie wären getötet worden, hätte ich mich nicht angeschlossen. Und welche Seite die falsche war, entscheiden immer die Sieger." Mit einem Seitenblick stellte er fest, dass das Mädchen ernsthaft über seine Worte nachdachte. Dies war ein Zug an ihr, den er in den letzten zwei Monaten zu schätzen gelernt hatte. Sie versuchte immer alles zu verstehen und somit auch seine Aussagen.

Nach einer Weile nahm sie das Wort wieder auf. „Fährst du nächste Woche die Weihnachtsferien über nach Hause?" wechselte sie schüchtern das Thema. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Mutter ist furchtbar wütend darüber, aber ich halte das im Moment zuhause nicht aus. Es gibt einen Grund warum ich nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt bin. Die Stimmung im Manor ist unerträglich. Seit Vater das letzte Mal zur Untersuchungshaft in Askaban war, ist er völlig verändert. Es ist schrecklich mit anzusehen. Früher war er ein stolzer Mann, jetzt gleicht er einem gebrochenen Krüppel."

Seine Stimme spiegelte seine Abscheu gegen die Situation nur allzu deutlich wider. „Das stell ich mir schwer vor." stimmte die Gryffindor mit belegter Stimme zu. „Und was ist mit dir?" wollte er nun stattdessen wissen.

Langsam schienen sie ein Gespräch aufzubauen und er wollte nicht schon wieder diesem unangenehmen Schweigen unterliegen. Granger seufzte schwer. „Ich habe eine Einladung in den Fuchsbau gekriegt, werde aber nicht fahren. Es fällt mir noch immer schwer zu sehen, welche schwerwiegenden Verluste diese liebenswerte Familie erleiden musste." Draco wollte zu einem herablassenden Kommentar ansetzen, doch eine stumm ihre Wange hinabrollende Träne ließ ihn ungewohnt verschweigen. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, ihr in dieser Situation noch mehr Schmerz zu bereiten, wo sie doch so höflich war, seine Anwesenheit zu ertragen.

„Und was ist mit deinen Eltern?" fragte er stattdessen höflich. „Zu denen kann ich nicht." flüsterte sie, noch immer mit den Tränen kämpfend, aber mit festen Blick und erhobenem Haupt zum See. „Haben sie den Krieg nicht überlebt? Ich dachte eigentlich nicht, dass sie unter den Opfern der Muggel waren. Das hätte der dunkle Lord doch sofort verkündet, wollte er doch das goldene Trio um jeden Preis schwächen." Abermals schüttelte die Hexe mit dem Kopf.

„Sie leben noch. Und sie sind glücklich. Ich habe bevor Ron, Harry und ich aufgebrochen sind, um den dunklen Lord zu besiegen ihr Gedächtnis verändert. Der Obliviate ist leider so stark, dass er sich nicht ohne den Geisteszustand dauerhaft zu zerstören, aufheben lassen würde. Deswegen wohnen sie noch immer in Australien und erinnern sich nicht an mich, oder unsere Vergangenheit. Aber wozu erzähl ich dir das überhaupt. Los, lach mich ruhig aus. Das ist es doch, was du eigentlich willst." Granger wirkte so traurig, als würde sie das Elend der Welt auf ihren kleinen Schultern stemmen müssen.

Draco lehne sich leicht zurück und betrachtete sie. „Das tut mir Leid für dich. Ich würde nicht ohne meine Familie sein wollen, auch wenn sie in ihrem Leben noch so viele Fehler gemacht haben." Granger schien über seine Worte zwar verwundert, reagierte aber dennoch mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln, welches ihre traurigen Augen nicht erreichte.

„Lass uns zurück zum Schloss gehen. Es ist mittlerweile echt spät und ich glaub uns beiden würde es nicht schaden ein wenig Schlaf nachzuholen." Sie nickte und so machten sich beide Magier, schweigend auf den Weg zurück.

In der Eingangshalle angekommen wandte sich die Gryffindor ein letztes Mal an den blonden Zauberer. „Danke." hauchte sie zaghaft, bevor sie sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung abwandte und in die Dunkelheit verschwand. „Eigentlich hätte ich zu danken." murmelte Draco fast lautlos und schüttelte automatisch, energisch den Kopf.

Woher kamen plötzlich solche absurden Gedanken?

Eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem er sich an seinen Hauskameraden vorbeigeschummelt hatte, die ihn zu Massen noch zum Trinken anhalten wollten, lag er rücklings im Bett, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und starrte auf seinen samtenen, grünen Baldachin.

Noch immer hatte er die grausamen Bilder der vergangenen Jahre im Kopf. Allmählich fing er an Granger für ihren starken Umgang mit den traumatischen Erlebnissen des Krieges zu bewundern.

Wie schaffte sie es nur?

Wie stellte sie es an, nicht jede Nacht schreiend und schweißgebadet aufzuwachen?

Vielleicht war an dieser Hexe doch mehr dran, als eine besserwisserische Nervensäge mit minderwertigem Blut?

Langsam in den Schlaf hinübergleitend reifte in dem Slytherin die Idee, es herausfinden zu wollen. Wäre er bei klarem Verstand gewesen, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich selbst für verrückt erklärt


	11. Kapitel 11 - Weihnachten

Ein leises Vogelzwitschern ertönte und ließ sie allmählich aus ihrem Schlaf gleitend. Sich ausgedehnt streckend, öffnete Hermione die Augen. Als sie ihre dicken Samtvorhänge zur Seite schob, sah sie, durch das angrenzende Fenster einen leichten Schneefall. Hastig sprang sie aus dem Bett und stellte sich an das Fenster.  
„Wie schön." murmelte sie verträumt.  
Es war der erste Ferientag.

Weihnachten.

Der Schlafsaal, den sie mit den anderen Mädchen der siebten Klasse Gryffindors bewohnte, war wie ausgestorben.  
Ein Jahr nach dem Krieg, verhielt es sich in fast allen Ferien so. Der Großteil der Schülerschaft nutzte jede Möglichkeit, um noch so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihren Vertrauten zu verbringen. Die Auswirkungen des Krieges, so dachte Hermione im Stillen, würden wohl noch eine Zeit lang anhalten.  
Soweit sie wusste, sind lediglich sechs Schüler über die Ferien in Hogwarts verblieben.

Drei von ihnen waren aus dem ersten Jahrgang, die anderen waren Zabini, Malfoy und sie. Hermione seufzte schwer. Sie würde sehr viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringen, bis die anderen aus ihrem Haus aus den Ferien zurückkehren würden.  
An diesem verschneiten Wintermorgen ließ sie sich sehr viel Zeit beim Waschen und Anziehen. Als sie aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer zurück in ihren Schlafsaal trat, fiel ihr erst der kleine Stapel mit Weihnachtsgeschenken auf.  
Mit einem zarten Lächeln setzte sie sich vor ihr Bett und begann sie zu öffnen.  
Harry hatte ihr eine neue Ausgabe der _Geschichte der magischen Strafverfolgung im Wandel der gesellschaftlichen Epochen_ geschenkt. Über Rons Geschenk freute sie sich besonders, denn er schien sich wirklich Gedanken gemacht zu haben. Es handelte sich um einen CD-Player, wie die Muggel ihn verwenden.  
Anscheinend war er, vermutlich mit Harrys Hilfe, in Muggellondon gewesen, um ihn zu besorgen.  
Ginny schickte ihr ein neues Parfum einer magischen Drogerie und von Hagrid bekam sie, wie jedes Jahr, die übliche Portion Felsensteinkekse geschenkt.  
Natürlich waren auch wieder ein Weasleypulli und die dazugehörige Portion an Süßigkeiten gekommen.

Lächelnd stellte sie fest, dass selbst George an sie gedacht hatte. Er hatte ihr ein Paket mit den neusten Kreationen seines Ladengeschäftes zugesandt, mit einer bunten, schief vor sich hin trällernden Karte und ganz lieben Grüßen der ganzen Familie Weasley.  
Hermione wusste, dass sie kein Geschenk von ihren Eltern erhalten würde, wie denn auch, wo sie sich nicht mehr an sie erinnern konnten.  
Der plötzliche Gedanke an ihre Eltern stimmte sie dennoch melancholisch. In diesem Jahr war es anders, als das Jahr zuvor. Sofort fielen ihr die Bilder vom letzten Weihnachten ein. Wie sie mit Harry am Grab seiner Eltern stand, auf die vermeintliche Bagshot trafen und später gerade noch so Naghini entkommen konnten. Sie hatte zu dieser Zeit nicht die Ruhe, um an ihre Eltern zu denken, waren sie doch zu sehr mit der Jagd nach den Hokruxen beschäftigt.

Als Hermione das zusammengeknüllte Geschenkpapier aufsammelte, um es ordnungsgemäß zu entsorgen, fiel ihr ein weiteres Päckchen ins Blickfeld. Sie hatte er zuerst übersehen, da es unter dem Papier der bereits geöffneten Geschenke verschwunden war.  
Behutsam griff sie nach dem länglichen Paket. Es war in silbrigem Geschenkpapier eingewickelt und mit einer schlichten Karte verbunden.  
Die junge Hexe öffnete zuerst das Päckchen. Es enthielt einen antik wirkenden, am Rahmen mit Gold verzierten Handspiegel. Sie drehte und wendete ihn, den zierlichen Spiegel von allen Seiten betrachtend. Stirnrunzelnd legte sie ihn neben sich auf ihr Bett und griff nach der beigelegten Grußkarte.  
 _Dieser Spiegel kann als völlig normaler Spiegel verwendet werden, wie ihn jede Hexe im Alltag gebraucht. Welche Funktion dich aber eher interessieren würde und mich veranlasst hat, ihn dir zu übersenden ist folgende magische Besonderheit: Berühre den Spiegel mit deinem Zauberstab und spreche bitte den Zauber Speculum de corde. Betrachte die Oberfläche des Spiegels und warte ab, was passiert. Ich hoffe, dass er dir eine gewisse Freude bereitet, und deine Traurigkeit nicht weiter fördert. D._  
Hermione betrachtete die filigrane Handschrift.  
Konnte es sein?  
Nein, das war nicht möglich.  
Wieso sollte er?  
Irritiert starrte sie auf die Karte. „Wenn das ein blöder Scherz ist, verhex ich dich, dass dich nicht mal mehr deine Familie erkennen kann." murmelte sie misstrauisch und griff dann erneut den Spiegel. Er wirkte weder gefährlich, noch verwunschen, dennoch testete sie, bevor sie zur eigentlichen Anwendung kommen würde, alle ihr bekannten Fluchaufdeckungszauber und Enttarnungs-, sowie Entschärfungszauber.  
Nichts passierte.

Somit war er zumindest nicht verflucht oder verhext.  
Nachdenklich ließ sie sich auf ihrem Bett sinken und starrte weiterhin auf den Spiegel.  
Bisher konnte sie nur sich selbst sehen, wie ihre haselnussbraunen Augen sie selbst verwirrt betrachteten. Ihre Haare fielen ihr an diesem Morgen, trotz Glättezauber, wirr ins Gesicht.  
Unsicher murmelte sie, den Zauberstab auf die Spiegeloberfläche richtend, die in der Karte genannte Formel.  
Plötzlich begann der Spiegel zuerst silbrig an zu leuchten, bis sich ein Rauch im Inneren, so wie es schien, zu bilden begann und ihr abgebildetes Gesicht verhüllte. Einige Sekunden schien ein Wirbelsturm aus Rauch die Oberfläche zu beherrschen, als sich der Dunst langsam lichtete.  
Fast hätte Hermione den Spiegel vor Schreck fallen lassen, als sie das Bild, was sich ihr eröffnete erkannte. Mit großen Augen starrte sie, bewegungsunfähig auf ihr unerwartetes Weihnachtsgeschenk.  
Vor ihren Augen erschienen bewegte Bilder. Bilder ihrer Eltern in Australien. Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. In Hogwarts war es nun halb neun am Morgen, also ist in Melbourne halb sechs abends.  
Sie beobachtete ihre Mutter dabei, wie sie einen Festtagsbraten in ein Esszimmer trug. Dort, so konnte sie jetzt erkennen, saß ihr Vater bereits mit zwei ihr fremden Menschen am Esstisch. Er lächelte seiner Frau liebevoll entgegen und berührte sie zärtlich am Arm, als sie neben ihm zu stehen kam. Auch ihre Mutter lächelte ihren Vater nun herzlich an.  
Die junge Hexe konnte die Liebe ihrer Eltern fast körperlich spüren. Langsam traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Einerseits war sie erfüllt mit einer unsäglichen Traurigkeit und dem beklemmenden Gefühl der Einsamkeit. Sie fühlte sich allein und verloren in der Welt. Andererseits tat es ihr gut, ihre Eltern sehen zu können. Zu wissen, dass es ihnen gut ging und sie in Sicherheit waren. Hermione bestätigte sich selbst, dass sie damals die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.  
Ihre Eltern waren am Leben, sie waren glücklich. Sie wusste schon einst, welche Konsequenzen diese Entscheidung für sie haben würden, aber schon zu der Zeit, war ihr die Sicherheit ihrer unschuldigen Eltern wichtiger gewesen.

Hermione beobachtete ihre Eltern noch eine Weile lang. In gewisser Weise erwärmte es ihr das Herz, sie fröhlich scherzend mit ihren neuen Freunden zu sehen, jedoch mit dem Wissen im Hintergrund, dass sie nie wieder ein Teil dieser Familie sein würde.  
Irgendwann fing ihr Magen an zu knurren und Hermione erinnerte sich, dass sie zum Frühstück gehen wollte, als sie das Badezimmer verlassen hatte. Behutsam verstaute sie den Spiegel, nachdem sie den Zauber beendet hatte, in ihre Nachtschrankschublade.

Sie betrat die große Halle und sah, dass wie schon einige Jahre zuvor, die Haustische beiseite geräumt waren und lediglich ein Tisch für die anwesenden Professoren und den überschaubaren Anteil an Schülern in der Mitte der Halle standen.  
„Guten Morgen." murmelte sie, als sie sich gegenüber ihrer Schulleiterin setzte. „Frohe Weihnachten!" polterte Hagrid erfreut. „Ich hoffe dir schmecken die Felsensteinkekse." Hermione beteuerte, so aufrecht wie möglich, wie sehr sie sich doch darüber freue und sie sich diese Kekse besonders einteilen würde. Neben ihr fing Zabini leise an zu kichern. Sie ignorierte ihn und führte ihr Gespräch mit Hagrid fort. Er erkundigte sich gerade nach Rons letzten Brief, als Malfoy am Tisch erschien und sich wortlos neben Zabini setzte.  
„Ron ist im Moment in Algerien. Sie müssen diverse Auslandseinsätze während ihrer Ausbildung durchlaufen und dort soll wohl eine Trainingscamp sein. Er hat dieses Jahr über Weihnachten auch kein Frei bekommen." erklärte die Gryffindor dem Halbriesen, während neben ihr die Slytherins verdächtig anfingen zu tuscheln und kichern.  
Hermione beendete ihr Frühstück hastig und stand auf, bevor sie noch ein Kommentar zu diesem auffällig unerhörten Verhalten abgeben würde. Verächtlich schnaubend blickte sie zu den beiden Jungen, bevor sie sich vom Rest der Anwesenden höflich verabschiedete.

Bevor sie in die Bibliothek ging, eilte die Hexe noch ein weiteres Mal in ihren Schlafsaal, um sich den verzauberten Handspiegel zu greifen. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders, zu sehr berührte es sie, ihre Eltern zu sehen und beobachten zu können.  
Fasziniert von dieser kleinen Zauberei, saß sie in einer verborgenen Ecke der Bibliothek und beobachtete ihre Eltern bei einem Spieleabend.

„Der Spiegel scheint dir zu gefallen." ertönte eine schnarrende Stimme hinter ihr. Erschrocken zuckte die Gryffindor zusammen, während der Sprecher um sie herum trat und sich auf einen Sessel neben ihr fallen ließ. Lässig lungernd grinste er sie blasiert an. „Ist der also wirklich von dir?" fragte sie verblüfft. Der blonde Slytherin nickte bestätigend.  
Ihm waren keine Gefühlsregungen anzusehen. Hermione stellte fest, dass er aussah wie immer. Kalte, graue Augen, kein Lächeln im Gesicht und die blonden Haare fielen ihm in einigen Strähnen ins Gesicht. „Danke." murmelte sie und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein wenig Röte ihre Wangen verfärbte.  
„Nicht der Rede wert. So teuer war der nicht und nachdem was du letzte Woche am See erzählt hast, dachte ich mir, dass du ihn besser gebrauchen kannst, als ich." „Wofür hast du ihn verwendet?" hakte die Hexe neugierig nach, noch immer erstaunt, wie leicht es ihnen mittlerweile fiel, ein vernünftiges Gespräch, fast ohne jegliche Beleidigungen, zu führen. Malfoy zuckte unbeteiligt mit den Schultern.  
„Nicht weiter wichtig." Er richtete seinen Blick auf sie und schien anhand ihrer fragenden Miene, seine Antwort zu überdenken.

„Ich habe ihn mir während des Krieges besorgt. Es war der letzte Halm zur Realität. Zu den schönen Dingen im Leben. Ich konnte durch ihn sehen, ob meine Freunde noch am Leben waren, soweit sie nicht den Rängen angehörten und habe ab und an auch einfach nur glückliche Familien gesehen."  
Seinem Blick zu Folge, dachte Hermione, dass ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nun zu viel von sich Preis gegeben hatte. Wortlos stand er auf und entfernte sich bereits einige Schritte, als die junge Frau ihre Stimme wieder fand.

„Warte." rief sie fast flüsternd. Zu ihrer Verwunderung blieb der Junge stehen, wandte sich aber nicht zu ihr um.  
„Wenn du irgendwann mal reden möchtest. Über den Krieg oder so…" kurzzeitig brach ihre Stimme. Hermione holte tief Luft, um sich selbst für ihre folgenden Worte zu wappnen. „Naja, jedenfalls… falls du reden möchtest, kannst du Bescheid sagen. Du hattest recht, dass wir den Krieg direkt erlebt haben und der Krieg Menschen verändert." Sie beobachtete den Slytherin und musterte seine Rückseite eingehend. Er nickte stumm und stolzierte aus der Bibliothek. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.  
Sie würde diesen Zauberer wahrscheinlich nie wirklich verstehen und dennoch ratterte es in ihrem Kopf.  
Kannte sie ihn überhaupt?  
Wie war er wirklich?  
Ist er tatsächlich nur dieses arrogante, selbstverliebte Frettchen, das sie in den letzten Jahren kennengelernt hat, oder ist das nur die Fassade ihrer Vorurteile gegen ihn?  
Was würden ihre Freunde sagen, wenn sie wüssten, was sie ihm soeben angeboten hatte?  
Was, wenn sie wüssten, dass sie in den letzten zwei Monaten einige sehr gute und interessante Gespräche mit ihm geführt hatte?  
Abermals schüttelte sie heftig den Kopf. Nein, das dürften ihre Freunde nicht erfahren.

Sie würden es wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen, mit Ausnahme von Harry vielleicht.

Später an diesem Weihnachtsnachmittag, Hermione hatte sich dazu entschlossen, einen Spaziergang zu machen, stapfte sie gerade durch den hohen Schnee, als sich ihr ein graziös wirkender Uhu näherte. Seine Schönheit bewundernd, beobachtete sie das Tier und hob irritiert die Augenbrauen, als sie feststellte, dass er direkt auf sie zuhielt.  
Nachdem er sie erreicht hatte, ließ er sich auf ihre Schulter nieder und streckte anmutig ein Bein aus. An diesem Befand sich, so stellte sie sofort fest, ein eingerolltes Pergament. Rasch entfernte sie die Botschaft und augenblicklich stieß sich der Vogel von ihr ab und flog mit schwingenden Bewegungen in die verschneite Landschaft davon.  
Ihren Weg fortschreitend entrollte die Hexe das Pergament. Dem Gefühl nach, handelte es sich um sehr edles Pergament, was wohl ziemlich viel gekostet hatte, somit schied Ron als Absender bereits aus.

In ihrem Inneren wusste sie bereits vor dem Lesen des Briefes, von wem er kommen würde, würde es sich aber nie eingestehen.  
Sie erkannte die gleiche filigrane Handschrift, wie schon am Morgen, bei ihrem letzten Weihnachtspäckchen.  
 _Granger,_  
 _hast du heute Abend was vor? Ich denke nicht, was auch. Auf dein Angebot zurückkommend, möchte ich dich treffen. 20:30Uhr auf dem Astronomieturm. Geh vorher nicht essen, für ausgewählte Speisen ist gesorgt. D._

Unwillkürlich musste sie grinsen. Damit hätte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie zu diesem Treffen gehen sollte, oder ob es nicht doch eine fiese Falle sein könnte.  
Nach wenigen Sekunden stand ihre Entscheidung trotzdem bereits fest.  
Was hatte sie auch schon zu verlieren, außer ein paar Stunden Zeit?


End file.
